Help:New To Wikis
If you're not very familiar with wikis at all and how they work, you might want to poke around Wikipedia a bit, just to get a feel, as that's probably the biggest and most known one. But the cool thing with wikis is that they're pretty easy to navigate and (most importantly) add to. There's a bit of formatting rules that work a bit differently than HTML (though you actually can use a lot of HTML commands, too), but it's relatively intuitive. The admins and other WikiCitizens will definitely be willing to help out if anyone needs it -- some of us have been doing wiki stuff for years, so we can help out if anyone needs it (feel free to ask questions on the discussion page to this article or, well, anywhere, really! Anyway, if y'all want to get started, first go to and create an account (this isn't mandatory, but it allows you to sign your pages if you're so inclined). After that, if you'd like, you can (here's a guide to all the options on the user prefs page if you need it -- this allows you to change how the wiki displays for you, how to have it sign your name, all that kind of fun stuff). Now, it depends on what you want to do -- if you want to just surf around -- go to the main page, and just start following links! If you see a , that means you can go there and there'll be content there -- if, on the other hand, you see a red one, that means it's all ready for someone to go and make a new page! If you'd link to make a new page from one of these red links, it's really easy! For a bit more indepth information, check out , but here's a quick guide! First ask yourself what type of page it's going to be -- is it going to be a page about an artist? About an album? A song? After that, just click on the red link, and type: So, for example, if you want to do a new artist, you'd type: And after you hit save, that'll bring up a nice easy form for you to edit again (by just clicking on the "edit" tab at the top of the page), and you can just drop in the information real easy. For a complete list of the types of pages we have, the page has one, as does the Community Portal or even the main page. If, on the other hand, you're here to enter a mix CD, first, go here and enter your information on the list! (A quick way to bring up your name so you don't have to write it out is just to type ~~~, and it'll automaticaly bring it up! Type ~~~~ if you'd like to have your name with a timestamp attached -- that's great for comments on discussion pages!) Once you've got the title listed on that page, click the new red link and type in: and save the page. That'll bring up the template, and you can just go in and fill in the information, just like above! Anyway, the most important thing about this wiki is to have fun and share all sorts of great information, reviews, and to hopefully even turn other people on to new, cool music! Surf around and see what this wiki has to offer, and if you see something that could be better -- just fix it! That's the beauty of these things; since no one's perfect, we can all be looking over each other's shoulders. So just check this out, make your voice heard, and more importantly, just dig the cool sounds of Your Subculture Soundtrack! Category:Help